Transformers Drabbles
by AotA
Summary: 100 word "strict" drabbles to get a quick workout and start block busting.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Drabbles 01  
**

**AotA**

**Ron Witwicky/Ratchet/Hands**

Ron loved working in his yard. He loved to run his fingers over the gentle soft blades of grass that he loved like a child. His hands were the ones who pulled weeds and watered the grass. His hands were what let him keep the grass as vibrant a green as it was.

Ratchet loved to work on well functioning systems. He loved knowing that his comrades were alive and well, sensing the sparks of those mechs he loved as brothers resonating with his own. He know that he held his brothers' lives in his hands. They depended on him.

**Barricade/Ratchet/Formal**

Barricade stood at attention, frame retrograded to its pre-war condition with several more _Autobot_ weapons. Why he had chosen to downgrade into a smaller frame when he was taken, Ratchet didn't know. Now, instead of small, bladed weapons, he wielded large cannons that jutted over his shoulders and sensor panels that had been forcibly removed vorns ago, judging from the scarring of the subpar nanitic repair, flared in their rightful positions. He stood at an almost agonizingly formal position and his face was politically neutral as his four optics followed Optimus when he entered medical. Optimus smiled, "Welcome back, Prowl."

**Ironhide/Jazz/Mistake**

Jazz grinned at Ironhide as they stood on the firing range. He grabbed his weapon and sighted down the range. He ignored the weapons specialist's grumbling with a snicker, "Oh shut up, Ironhide." He hefted the unwieldy Decepticon cannon.

"You look utterly ridiculous," the gruff mech told him. "Normally, I advocate weapons…"

The cannon fired with an enormous roar and Jazz was blasted backwards and toppled over from the recoil. He blinked several times in shock. Ironhide stared. He guffawed, "I think it's a bit big for you…"

Jazz started to chuckle and shoved the cannon off him, "Me too!"

**Xbox360con/Jazz/Disagreement**

Jazz grabbed at the tiny little real gear. The Xbox dodged and blatted a derogatory sound at his larger cousin. "Hey now," Jazz protested, "That ain't cool little dude! Gotta getcha ta Ratchet. 'E's gonna have mah aft for takin' so long already!"

The Xbox snickered at him from it hiding place unrepentantly and Jazz groaned, "Please little X-bot! Help me out, little dude! Please?"

The real gear gave a thoughtful hum, as if pondering if Jazz was worth it. Eventually, the little bot gave a resigned chirr and crawled out of its haven.

Jazz snapped it up and ran.

**Tom Banachek/Captain Archibald Witwicky/Roundabout**

Tom Banachek wondered if, in a roundabout way, Captain Archibald Witwicky changed the world in a way it would have never happened had his expedition never stumbled upon the find of, not just the century, but the find of millennia, of millions of years. The Captain might have been driven insane, but what he uncovered paved the way for the radical growth and change for the human race.

It was confounding to think that, had the Ice Man never been discovered, the human race would have continued along unknowing and ignorant for a long time coming. They touched the unknown.

**Ironhide/Barricade/Need**

Ironhide's cannons hummed with the buildup of energy and the glow reflected off of the jagged and spiky features of the Decepticon's face and head. Barricade's four red optics stared him down.

"Kill me," he rasped.

Ironhide was sorely tempted, but having a Decepticon actually _ask_ to be offlined was unusual enough to make him stay his hand. "No."

Rage caused red optics to flare, "I'll _kill_ you!"

Ironhide began to wonder if Barricade was even more insane than the usual Decepticon fare.

After several moments of struggling to move, Barricade slumped.

"I need to die. _All_ Autobots _must_ die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Drabbles 02**

**AotA**

**Jazz/Prowl/After Midnight **

Jazz stared at the sky, wondering for the first time in a very long time at the natural beauty as the moon above glowed brightly, framed with shining stars. It was both familiar and very different from a similar view on Cybertron. In some places, the sky at night was an inky, velvet black that was rare in Cybertron's cities.

Prowl watched Jazz watch the sky. They had slipped away for a moment alone and they were a few minutes from midnight. They were both content to sit in silence but after midnight passed, Prowl drew Jazz into a kiss.

**John Keller/Optimus Prime/Bad Touch **

One day, John Keller was supposed to be meeting with the leader of the Autobots. He expected to enter their facility, meet with Optimus Prime, survey the grounds, and after conferring over a number of issues that had cropped up over the past week, leave. What he did _not_ expect to see was Prime's lieutenant pressed up against a wall by a black and white mech being… ravished was the only word he could find for it. Keller covered his eyes. He didn't move until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see an embarrassed Prime.

**Xbox360con/Nokiacon/Ambition **

An Xbox and a Nokia cell phone sat quiescently where they had been placed. When the human left, the Xbox burst into motion. The Nokia unfolded and quickly scaled the chair to claim sentry duty. With an all-clear, the Xbox gathered up several of the cords that the human had laid out. Quickly scrutinizing each of them, it began connecting them to the appropriate ports. As soon as all the cords were in place, it folded back into its alt form and the Nokia snagged a controller. It was _finally_ time to fulfill their ambitions—it was time to play.

**Brawl/Jazz/Falling **

Jazz could dance, but in the whirl of battle one could only dance _well _if one was able to fall. Jazz leapt, spinning in open space, suspended in the air for a few precious seconds, before he landed on the base of the gun of Brawl's tank alt mode. Wrapping his claws about the gun and _pulling_, he forced the next round off target, but the Decepticon had already begun transforming. Jazz twirled and landed on Brawl's back, a rocket launcher close enough to slam a foot down on and damage. And then he was thrown off, falling once more.

**Jazz/Tom Banachek/In Hindsight **

Banachek's face was as marble when he stared down at the silver mech, laid out on the large metal table. The medic had done remarkable repairs, enough that it was almost as though he had never been damaged, but the truth was, it was chillingly obvious that there was no life within his frame. The blue of his unretracted visor gleamed dully in the light of the bay. His name was Jazz, and he died in the defense of something greater than himself. Hindsight is 20/20, but humanity needed to learn to cultivate foresight, instead only learning lessons in hindsight.

**Sam Witwicky/Barricade/Bitter**

Sam didn't want to admit that he was bitter towards the Autobots for accepting Barricade back into the fold as if he had never left. All he could ever think of when he was the black and white mech was the demonic glow of his crimson optics and the demands that he barked out, demanding to know where the glasses were. He remembered the terror of running for his life. Barricade was a nightmarish vision that haunted his sleep… and the way that the four, now blue, optics of "Prowl" followed him, scared him more than he wanted to admit…


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Drabbles 03**

**AotA**

**Barricade/Megatron/Memory **

Barricade stood alone on a Canadian beach, staring out to sea. Perhaps it was a uselessly sentimental thing to do, for he couldn't even see the ships that held the shells of his dead leader and comrades. Barricade didn't care. He was likely the only Decepticon left on this miserable mudball of a planet. Megatron, commander of all Decepticons… was dead and little more than a memory. Blackout, Bonecrusher, Brawl, and Frenzy… All dead. Scorponok's status was unknown… Barricade looked skyward, and Starscream had long since fled, the strutless, cringing coward. Barricade let himself salute the dead one last time.

**Jazz/Xbox360con/Addiction**

Jazz first noticed the low, drawn out squeals of indeterminate origin that were more like moans. When the sound repeated itself, Jazz froze, just a tad disturbed. Cautiously, he lightly scanned the surrounding area, searching for the source. When he received a ping back, he just as carefully slid the berth that was hiding whatever it was that was making the sounds.

Source finally revealed, Jazz was left staring down at an almost wretched looking Xbox real gear. The Xbox was inching along, using one clawed servo to drag itself along. "Must… Play… GAMES!" It squealed again and started over.

**Judy Witwicky/Xbox360con/My Bad**

If the neighbors heard the shriek that sounded within the Witwicky house, they ignored it. They had managed to learn that it was best to not get involved when angry shouts, startled screams, and other loud sounds came from that particular place. Judy Witwicky was nearly hyperventilating as the little monsters that had once been an Xbox360 and Nokia cell phone fought their way across the living room. The monsters rolled across the couch and fell to the carpet with a thud. After several more shrieks, the pair stopped. After a moment, the Xbox let out a distorted, "…My bad…"

**Xbox360con/Bumblebee/Unusual **

Bumblebee's optics tracked the most… mischievous of their newest "cousins." Winding up with sparkling sitting duty was not his idea of fun. The smallest of the "real gears" as they had chosen to be called, were the most immature, excitable, and just plain disrespectful creatures that Bumblebee had the displeasure of having to remain in close quarters with. They were some of the most unusual creatures that he had ever met. Unexpectedly the Xbox360 started spinning in circles in place making irritatingly consistent and high pitched noises. Eventually, it stopped twirling and fell to the ground, laughing and rolling about.

**Megatron/Optimus Prime/Predatory **

Megatron took a step forward, jagged vocal spurs flashing in a predatory rictus. "Now, now, Optimus, are you… frightened?" For each step that the Lord High Protector advanced, the Prime retreated. Yes, Optimus was frightened, but he would never be _prey_, for all that his brother thought himself to be the predator.

Optimus continued to back away, biding his time, and waited until he had been backed into a corner. _That _was when he would strike. And strike he did, energized blade slicing through thinner armor, enough to weaken his brother, the enemy, so that he could get away safely.

**Ratchet/Frenzy/Nervous **

Ratchet grumbled as he pieced together the tiny, glitchy Decepticon. "There," he growled, and yanked his tools away from the diminutive mech.

Frenzy's whole body twitched and he scampered in the other direction. "Hatchet good medic, but Frenzy not want repairs often!" He shifted from one tiny set of talons to the other, nervous, mockingly blue optics shifting about. For a few milliseconds, Frenzy stopped his incessant twitching and looked Ratchet straight in the optics, "Hatchet fix Barricade, yes? Good medic."

"There wasn't anything wrong with him that your kind did not cause, Frenzy," Ratchet growled, "His designation is Prowl."

**Megatron/Jazz/Beloved**

Falling. Falling. Falling… and being crushed beneath the talons of Megatron, the Autobot's greatest enemy.

His voice taunted the monster and he received pain in reward.

Disconnection.

Darkness, then…  
_  
__Light._

Jazz drifted aimlessly, peace suffusing him. A whisper of thought and a familiar, beloved spark appeared beside him. Jazz smiled and embraced that spark with his own. Loneliness quickly became little more than a memory.  
_  
__"It is good to finally see you again."___

_"Love you."__  
_  
Jazz laughed for the first time since he had felt his sparkmate's death, vorns ago, and they danced together, in the Well of All Sparks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers Drabbles 04**

**AotA**

**Xbox360con/Mikaela Banes/Club**

Mikaela tapped her makeshift club, a tire iron, against her open palm. A malicious smile lingered in the edges of her smile, "I'm going to lay down some ground rules here. This here," she tapped the tire iron a little more obviously, "is Mr. Happy. Happy as in, we will both be happy if I'm not forced to use it to inflict blunt trauma upon your person. Got it?"

Frenzy eyed the tire iron unhappily, but counted himself fortunate that the female wasn't threatening to remove his head with a reciprocating saw this time, _again_. "Got it. …Crazy human female."

**Cpt William Lennox/Bumblebee/Trapped**

The implacable yellow, Apoidean mask slamming down, the hollow, alien whirr of the solar cannon, and the yellow gold glow building within it more than just implied a threat. The boy motioned, placating, trying to calm the brilliant yellow mechanical creature. Blue eyes glowed behind the mask and alien sounds came from it, so similar to those that the creatures from Qatar had made when they attacked, that it had his trigger finger twitching but he forced his gun to remain pointing downward. This was supposed to be one of the _good _guys, so he held his breath, and prayed.

**Judy Witwicky/TSgt Robert Epps/Conspiracy**

When the military man appeared on their doorstep, her son in tow, Judy barely held it together. She remained somewhat calm, until she hugged her boy, and felt him cringe in pain.

_That _was when she lost it.

Unfortunately, tearing the soldier a new one, politely, wasn't as nearly as satisfying as she wanted it to be because he seemed too genuinely human. Unlike those government goons who had trampled her flowers.

Even when pleading classified and national security, he seemed unhappy himself. "Take it easy on the kid. He had it rough."

She called him Bobby when he left.

**Maggie Madsen/Jazz/Assumptions**

Maggie bit back a shriek when she entered the Autobot's medical bay and saw Ratchet coaching a very alive Jazz.

Jazz wasn't dead?

Maggie slipped out to hide.

Jazz wasn't stupid. It was obvious when people avoided him. The uncomfortable expressions of the humans whenever they saw him were telling.

Eventually Jazz got annoyed with the skulking about and confronted one. It just happened to be Maggie. "Look. Ah don't know what's goin' on here, but its startin' ta piss me off."

Maggie's mumbled explanation brought to light the assumption that created the entire misunderstanding.

"Oh. No. Ah didn't die."

**Femme Wheeljack**

Wheeljack stared at the human.

The human stared back.

"What?" Wheeljack demanded defensively.

"You're a… 'femme'?"

"That is a decent approximation of my frame type. Yes," he said slowly, in a voice just as clearly masculine as frame type seemed feminine. "Why?"

The human was becoming distinctly uncomfortable by this time, "Well, Arcee is a femme too… right?"

"Yes," Wheeljack said, getting even more confused. What did Arcee have to do with whatever they were talking about?

"If Arcee is a femme and you are a femme… shouldn't you both be a 'she'?"

"…No," Wheeljack said slowly, "…Why would we?"

**Barricade/Sam Witwicky/Like an open book**

Barricade watched the human boy. How had this insignificant _insect _managed to do what even the Autobot Prime had not? How had he managed to slay Megatron the magnificent?

Samuel Witwicky's life was an open book to Barricade and all that it told him was that he was singularly insignificant, even by the standards of other insignificant insects. Watching the boy as he went about his insignificant insect life, Barricade saw that the human's face was another open book for him to read. He couldn't conceal even the simplest emotions.

Barricade was left wondering, _Just _how _did he kill _Megatron_?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Transformers Drabbles 05**

**AotA**

**Frenzy/Barricade/Damaged**

Barricade gingerly touched Frenzy's tiny frame. The signal that he had received mere solar cycles ago had given him a hope that he wasn't the only one left.

There was a slight flicker from Frenzy's remaining odd blue optic and Barricade _knew _at that moment that the tiny mini-cassette was still alive. Luckily, Frenzy's shell had been taken and deposited into a back room of the dam where the humans had hidden Megatron, not dumped with the others.

Barricade hadn't expected the glitch to be in such bad shape. "I can't repair this…" Barricade growled, "But I know who _can_."

**Tom Banachek/Nokiacon/Neurosis**

Banachek kept a tight rein on his temper. It wasn't worth it, he told himself. No matter how annoying the tiny death machine on legs was, he couldn't just let Simmons zap it like all the others. No matter how _insane _the little death machine on legs was, he _still _couldn't let Simmons zap it. The "Real Gear," as they had started being called when they started popping up all over Mission City, were under the protection of the Autobots once they were contained. Somehow, the remnants of Sector seven had been turned into glorified dog catchers. The Nokia twipped.

**Barricade/Bumblebee/Penance**

Prowl kneeled before Bumblebee, his frame still scuffed and ill kept. "I wish to apologize for attacking you. Thank you for keeping the flesh—the boy safe from me."

Bumblebee stared at the kneeling mech. He didn't remember Prowl like the other mechs here. Prowl had disappeared before he had the chance. The way that he constantly stumbled over ways to phrase things also proved he wasn't entirely back to being, or thinking like, an Autobot either.

"Just stay away from Sam," Bumblebee told the reformed Decepticon.

Prowl bowed his head and pressed a fist against his missing Autobot insignia.

**Brawl/TSgt Robert Epps/In Hindsight **

In hindsight? Going up against a tank… No, a giant fucking _alien robot_ tank, was just plain stupid. No matter what they did, the fucker was just going to get right back up.

Epps was _glad _that the chika was such a badass that she tore through with the _other _big ass alien robot on a tow truck to take out the tank.

Hindsight also that told him that they were going to need bigger guns to take down any other enemy alien robots that happened to land in their backyard.

That didn't mean he was looking _forward _to it.

**Ratchet/Barricade/Inside**

Barricade _writhed _under the skilled tools of the Autobot medic. It was pain and anguish and _hope_—all those ugly emotions that made you hurt all the more when the world was pulled out from under you.

But it hurt, and Barricade didn't _care_.

He couldn't be offline for this. He didn't _want _to be offline for this.

Barricade felt something wrench itself loose—inside—and he craned his head back, optic shutters slamming shut…

…and the world stood still for a dizzying moment.

Prowl glimmered to life within the scout's frame, nearly frantic in his confusion. _Who? What? Where?_

**Jazz/Frenzy/Old Friend**

Jazz crouched by the tiny micro mech. Ratchet did good work, as always, whether the patient was a twitchy Decepticon or a friendly Autobot he'd known for years. Jazz could only hope that, considering the circumstances, Ratchet had fixed his scrambled processors.

"Ah don't like ya," Jazz told the symbiont.

"Don't have to," Frenzy tittered, "Don't have to."

Jazz growled. It was unfortunate that Frenzy was attached to Prowl. If he hadn't been, he would have "accidentally" stepped on him sometime. It seemed that they might wind up being "buddies" to make the best of a less than opportune situation.

**Ratchet/Barricade/Lightning**

Ratchet placed the two bodies next to each other. One was a paralyzed, glaring Barricade, the other was a lifeless Jazz. Ratchet was uncomfortable with what he was going to do, but perversely, it was Barricade who had demanded it.

Ratchet carefully prized open Barricade's spark chamber after he opened Jazz's empty one.

Horrified by the depressingly injured state of Barricade's spark, but not entirely surprised, Ratchet secured the Decepticon to the medical berth. Before beginning the procedure, delicate, delicate spark surgery, Ratchet paused and told Barricade, "This will hurt, you know." He began and lighting arced from Barricade's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Transformers Drabbles 06**

**Aota**

**Prowl/Sam Witwicky/Frigid **

It took a while before Sam could pluck up his courage to talk to Prowl, but in the mean time, Ratchet had been doing a lot of work on him, so much so that he was almost unrecognizable. He likely would have been, if it hadn't been for the police motif that the mech sported.

"Hey!" Sam called out and ran after the mech.

Prowl glanced at him with a hard expression and he continued on, ignoring Sam completely.

Sam was quickly left behind, growling in frustration. "What is going on around here? Does he want to talk or not?"

**Jazz/Optimus Prime/Allspark **

Optimus let a current resonate through the shard of the Allspark that he carried and into one wounded spark, and one empty spark chamber. The shredded spark mended as another ignited from nothingness. He knew both of these sparks and both of them had been dear comrades. Both of them had been lost.

Two pairs of optics shined bright white for a moment before they both offline but Jazz was still stubborn and his strained expression softened for a moment. Silver claws brushed against a mauled Decepticon frame, and he smiled a strained smile.

It was a silent, "Welcome back."

**John Keller/Optimus Prime/Technicality **

Keller frown deepened the longer that he read. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" he asked.

Optimus shook his head, "Not at all. It was a chancy that to do at all. But now we have both Prowl and Jazz back with us, and every mech is sorely needed. With the destruction of the Allspark, it is likely that our race may never recover."

Keller still wasn't happy, "So you're inviting in an enemy, on a technicality that he is no longer the enemy."

Optimus sighed, "It is not a technicality. It is a spark that makes a person."

**Prowl/Ratchet/Awkward **

Prowl staggered against Ratchet's side. This shell was unfamiliar and the humiliation that he was forced to go through in order to learn its limits, and then have to begin the process over again when Ratchet upgraded his frame when his spark could handle it.

Fortunately, it kept the small squishable humans away from him. No one wanted to be crushed by accident.

Either way, Prowl was still having trouble as viewing such beings as having worth, even though he knew that it was Decepticon conditioning that he did not want.

It was awkward to accidentally call a human, "Fleshling."

**Optimus Prime/Ratchet/Requirements **

Each mech has different requirements.  
_  
Spark chamber, energon pump, coolant pump._

But the basics remained the same.  
_  
Processors, energon lines, fans.  
_  
A medic isn't an engineer because their teachings tell them to prioritize.  
_  
Central wiring bundles, primary support struts, core integrity._

First a medic saves a life.  
_  
Primary sensory array, primary limb connectors, primary transformation nodes._

Then a medic saves functionality.  
_  
Limbs, secondary sensory arrays, basic shell._

Then a medic saves the body.  
_  
Armor, weapons, transformation node network._

Then a medic saves the ability to save oneself.  
_  
Communication systems, scanning systems, targeting systems._

Unfortunately, the code doesn't account for revivals.


End file.
